Close Encounters
by Merthallum
Summary: Something shows up in Neverland that no one could have ever predicted. Something even stranger than Wendy, a girl, coming to the island, and for once, Peter Pan doesn't quite know how to handle the situation.
1. Chapter 1

"You found a what?"

Peter was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. Many strange things happened on Neverland that couldn't really be explained. Hell, even a girl had shown up at their doorstep before.

But this. This took things to a whole new level.

"Look," said Felix, "I was just walking around the forest and there it was Just… laying there, completely silent. I thought it was dead at first, but then it started wailing. That's when I came to you."

"So now you're telling me you just left it out there?" he asked, giving Felix a scolding look.

"Well what was I supposed to do? Bring it back here?"

Pan rolled his eyes then looked away, contemplating what he should do. "Just… show me where you found it. I need to see this thing for myself."

Felix immediately started walking away and Pan followed. They made their way through the bushy trees until they came to a small clearing. Felix made an overly exaggerated gesture towards the middle of the clearing, and sure enough, there it was. Resting on the soft ground and wrapped in a bundle of pastel pink cloth, lay a baby.

* * *

Pan gave a worried look to Felix. He didn't know what to do. Peter, the man with a plan, the one that never failed, found himself at a loss for knowing what to do. Finally, he made a decision to go inspect it. He had assumed by the pink cloth that covered it that it was a girl, but he figured he should make sure anyways. He advanced towards the baby and kneeled down beside it. He unwrapped the cloth and as he suspected, he saw that it was a girl. Uncomfortably he quickly and messily wrapped the cloth back around the baby. He looked at the baby like he was watching a spider slowly eating its meal.

Peter hated spiders. The way they moved was just so unnatural and disturbing. He wasn't necessarily afraid of them, they just creeped him out.

Pan picked it up, lifting it from under its armpits and holding it up at arms' length. It was lighter than he expected. He had only held a baby once in his life. But that was different. It was _his_ baby. _His son._

He wrinkled his face and pushed the thought away and returned his attention to the baby. _What the hell were they supposed to do with a baby?This was Neverland! _Neverland meant that you never grew up. That meant that this thing was always going to be a baby. They couldn't afford that. Babies were loud and unpredictable. Pan needed stealth, and babies were the opposite of stealth. They couldn't keep this thing. Then again, they couldn't just leave it here.

_Wendy._ Wendy would know what to do. Pan pulled the baby in, nudging its back into the crease of his left arm and supporting it under the legs with his other. He motioned his head toward Felix as a gesture to follow him and they headed back to camp.

The walk back was torturous. The baby only started out with small whimpers here and there, which Pan could handle, but then the whimpers slowly escalated to ear-piercing screams. He couldn't get it to shut up. Pan was already fed up with the baby and couldn't wait to get it off his hands. Finally the wailing died down, and Peter was immensely relieved until he felt a slight trickle down his arm.

That better not be what he thought it was. Then the smell hit him. It was exactly what he thought it was. The baby had peed on his arm.

Rage swelled up inside him as he quickened his pace, heading towards the camp as quickly as he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Wendy sat in her room, bored out of her wits. There was nothing interesting to do on this bloody island, especially when Pan was around. It was like he was always watching her. Always ready to pounce with one wrong move. It was irritating. No. Irritating wasn't the right word. It was too...mild. She was desperate. Living on Neverland was really messing with her head. If she ever made it back home, which she doubted she would, she would probably need years of serious psychological therapy.

But her mind wasn't the only thing that was deteriorating. Her physical body was growing weaker each day. She could feel it. It wasn't that she wasn't fed well; Pan made sure to give her plenty of food, although she didn't always eat it all, but she never got any exercise. When she was cooped up in her room all day, her muscles became unused, untrained and frail. Sometimes she tried to get out and exercise her legs, but there was only so much one could do when Pan was strictly watching. It was unbelievably frustrating.

A rough knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?" she said. She half expected Pan to enter, but Pan didn't usually think to knock before entering.

The door opened and Felix stepped in, looking a bit flustered.

"What is it?" Wendy asked, curious to know what had put that look on Felix' face, who almost always put on a calm front.

"Pan wants to see you. Immediately."

Wendy stood up quickly, the sudden movement making her dizzy, but she recovered her balance within seconds and followed Felix out to the camp.

When she stepped outside, she immediately spotted Pan standing a couple yards away. He looked very impatient. He was holding something in his arms, and at first Wendy didn't believe what she was seeing. But there was no mistaking it. Pan was holding a baby; and he did not look happy about it.

* * *

"What's going on?" Wendy asked, looking from the baby to Pan, trying to figure out the situation.

Pan rushed over to her like she held the key to life. When he stood right up next to her, practically touching her, he unfolded the baby out of his arms into Wendy's. "Take it!" he said harshly, and when he relinquished the baby from his arms, a look of built-up anxiety flooded with relief and he quickly stepped away from Wendy and the baby. He then stormed off into the woods to God-knows-where, leaving Wendy confused and without instruction.

Paralyzed, she stood still for several minutes. Then came the tears. Not from her of course; she had had enough painful experiences since she had come to Neverland that this felt more like a blessing than anything else. The tears came from the baby girl in her arms.

She had experience with babies. She was often left to take care of baby John and Micheal before she ever came to Neverland. But that was a long time ago.

Felix looked at her, obviously expecting her to have some sort of magical solution to the now wailing baby. That was when her feminine instincts kicked in. "Felix," she said, sternly taking charge, "I need you to find some apples and blend and cook them into a smooth sauce. My guess is that this baby is old enough to be weaned, but I doubt she can eat like us yet. She needs soft foods."

Felix immediately ran off to do as Wendy asked, relieved to have a job. Whether it was because he genuinely cared about helping the baby or was happy to get away from it, Wendy could not tell. But that didn't matter.

She took the baby inside and laid her on the bed. She quickly realized that the baby had peed all over the bundle of blankets she was wrapped in. Wendy immediately removed the bundle and laid the naked baby back on the bed. She needed a wet cloth to wipe her down. Taking care of a baby out here on this uncivilized island was going to be tough. At least she knew that Peter had magic, which she was hoping might come in handy at some time or another.

After placing a sheet from the bed on the hard floor and placing the still-crying baby there, she quickly ran outside and asked the first boy she saw to bring her a clean, wet cloth. When she returned to the baby, she was relieved to see that is was still sitting in the same spot she left her in. The baby certainly looked old enough to be able to at least crawl, if not in its beginning stages of walking, and Wendy hoped she wasn't going to be a mischievous child.

Within minutes, the boy that Wendy had sent off earlier came back with the wet cloth. Wendy eagerly took it and carefully wiped the baby clean. Wendy handed the boy the dirtied blanket that the baby girl had been wrapped in and yelled over the persistent screams of the child. "Take these and wash them in clean water and dry them, and return them to me once they are fully dried." The boy nodded and ran off. Wendy liked being able to tell the boys what to do for once. She was put in an advantage being the only one on the island that knew how to deal with babies.

Wendy pulled the girl in close to her chest and caressed her until finally the baby calmed down and drifted into sleep, and Wendy was filled with an unfamiliar yet overwhelming sense of calm.


	3. Chapter 3

Days went by as Wendy learned more and more of the baby girl. Her little quirks and her needs became evident quickly, and Wendy was able enough to take care of her without much disaster. She was relieved and a little surprised to know that as much as Pan disliked and disapproved of the baby, he was willing to help take care of some of its needs. Wendy was thankful that Peter wasn't so hard-hearted as to let a baby die. No. He still valued the life of a newborn. At least as long as it didn't interfere with his plans.

The first days were the hardest, because she hadn't developed any system yet, but after a while it became a simple routine. Wash the baby. Feed the baby. Put the baby to sleep. Try to keep Pan from attempting to put a silent spell on the baby when she woke up crying in the middle of the night. Taking care of her turned out to be easier than Wendy had expected, but it was still a challenge. Several of the boys had been assigned to help Wendy with whatever supplies or chores she needed done. A small outfit had already been made for her. It did not suit her very well as a girl, but it clothed her none-the-less. Applesauce and other fruit concoctions were made on a daily basis to keep the baby fed and healthy. The biggest problem they ran into was drinks. They had to give the baby water for a while, but before long, a boy found a herd of goats, one of whom was nursing her young, and they used her milk to give to the child. It worked out well.

The baby had not been given a name yet, because one had not been decided upon. For some reason, Peter insisted on approving her name, and he hadn't accepted any of the names she had suggested yet. Wendy had the smallest thought that maybe the baby was influencing Peter in a good way. But quickly after she had the thought, she dismissed it, laughing at how ridiculous it sounded. Peter was probably beyond any repairment. His selfish ways had taken control of him, and lamentably, greed is humanity's worst enemy, and somehow yet its most cherished friend.

But even if the baby girl was not influencing Peter, one thing for certain was that is was without a doubt influencing Wendy. The baby allowed her get up and be active and she almost never had nothing to do. For most people (most normal people that weren't trapped on an island, that is) that would be a pain, but for Wendy it allowed her to keep her mind and body busy, and she was getting the exercise that she needed, which was slowly building her muscles back up. "Busy hands make a happy heart." Something she remembered that her grandmum used to say.

Wendy missed her grandmum. She was sitting in a chair, holding the baby girl when she realized that her grandmum was probably not even alive anymore. The thought discomforted her, and she returned her attention to the girl. Alexandria. That was what her grandmum's name had been. Wendy looked at the nameless child, and wondered if Peter would like the name.

Wendy quietly whispered to the baby in her arms. "Alexandria. How do you like the name?"

The baby, of course, had nothing to say on the matter.

* * *

Pan smiled as he finished up his project. Yes, Wendy would love it, and she would appreciate him for making it. He really needed Wendy to like her, especially now that the tables had turned and he was depending on her to take care of the baby. He needed her support. It was a tricky situation he found himself in, but he would find a way to manipulate it into something that was for his benefit. And making sure that Wendy was on his side was the first step. Yes, he could handle the situation. After all, Peter Pan never failed.

He picked up the object he had just finished making and headed towards the treehouse, where he knew Wendy would be tending to the baby in some way or another. Wendy certainly had strong will. Peter couldn't imagine spending all day taking care of an unpredictable, crying baby, and hardly having any time to himself. It stressed him out just thinking about it. When he reached the treehouse, he climbed the stairs up to the room where Wendy unwaveringly waited. He hid the object behind him before he entered the room.

Wendy quickly glanced up at him as he entered, then back at the baby, and he strode toward her until he was standing directly in front of her. "I have something for you," he said in the friendliest voice he could conjure up.

"Is that so?" Wendy didn't look away from the baby.

"Here." He pulled out the object from behind his back and Wendy was compelled to look up. In his hands he held a small, wooden, toy sailboat. "It's for the baby," he said, producing his best smoulder.

Wendy smiled and looked up at him with grateful eyes as she took the boat from his hands. "Thank you," she said, and she sounded genuinely happy. She stared into his eyes for several seconds before a look of sudden enthusiasm came over her face. "What do you think of the name Alexandria. For the girl, I mean? Do you like it?"

Peter thought about it. Alexandria. The name did have a nice ring to it. He raised his eyebrows and responded with zeal. "I like it."

As Wendy smiled with delight, Peter bent down and lightly touched the baby on the cheek with the back of his finger. "Hello there Alexandria."


	4. Chapter 4

Peter looked at Alexandria intently and wondered how long it would take for him to get used to her presence. He was still having trouble grasping the idea that there was a baby girl on Neverland. It was… different.

Through the corner of his eye he could see Wendy look up at him expectantly. _What could she possibly want from him now?_

As if to answer his question, Wendy asked, "Would you like to hold her?"

Dread surged through Peter, remembering the day he had found her. How she had cried persistently without end and then...peed...on him. "Oh, no, I-" Peter began to say, but Wendy cut him off when she stood up and put the baby in his arms. Not knowing how to resist, he took Alexandria into his arms. He was petrified that she would start screaming again the moment he held her, but to his relief and surprise, Alexandria didn't make a sound. Peter held her awkwardly in his arms, unsure of how to handle her. Peter was well-experienced in many areas, but babies were probably the last on his list.

"Here," Wendy said, and showed him how to hold her in the proper way, and soon enough, he was cradling her in his arms. He found himself lightly bouncing up and down in place, but stopped immediately, feeling quite foolish.

He looked down at Alexandria. Her eyes were shut as she lolled her head in a peaceful dreamy-like manner as she sucked on one of her thumbs. The hand that was not pre-occupied reached out grabbed Peter's shirt, and he was surprised at how strong she was for such a small creature. As he stood there quietly, a strange sort of peace came over him and he felt as though in that moment, there was only him and Alexandria and nothing could come between them.

The moment ended abruptly when Alexandria started crying again. Peter shot his eyes up at Wendy, panic and stress undoubtedly evident in his face. She gave a slight giggle, then held out her hands, taking the girl back into her arms. Peter let her go without hesitation and watched as Wendy held Alexandria close to her, quieting the baby with silent "hushes" and "there, there's." Wendy picked up the toy boat that Peter had made and held it up in front of the baby. She wobbled it in front of Alexandria, adding little "Whooshes" for sound effects. It was shocking how quickly the baby changed moods. One second she was sobbing pathetically, and the next she was giggling joyfully as Wendy maneuvered the boat in front of her, watching it intently with her deep-set green eyes. Peter smiled at the sight of his gift already being put to use. As he watched them, he realized something that made him a little uncomfortable. Nervous, even. Wendy was happy. Wendy hadn't been happy since she'd come to Neverland, yet there she stood, walking around with a giant grin on her face as the baby laughed every time she did something new and interesting with the toy. In that moment, Peter knew that this girl was going to have much more of an impact on the island then he was ever expecting.

* * *

Alexandria had been on the island for a little over a week and was learning very quickly. She seemed to be catching on to her name. Alex was the nickname she had been given, and Wendy had carved it on the bottom of the toy boat with her finest calligraphy skills. She was overwhelmingly happy to have Alex. They played together on a daily basis, and she was practically the only thing keeping Wendy sane. The only thing worrying Wendy was what Peter was planning on doing with Alex. She was almost certain that he wasn't planning on keeping a baby on the island forever, and if he was letting Wendy keep her for now, it meant that he had plans for her. Either that or he was completely clueless and was just stalling for time. But Wendy didn't like to think about what Peter's thoughts on the girl were, so she pushed out the thought.

Wendy was watching Alex walk slowly, step-by-step, along the bed, using it for support as she made her way through the room. She would be walking all by herself any day now. Wendy had even started introducing Alex to small bits of solid food here and there, letting her slowly get used to it, although her main courses still included soft foods.

With a completely random and sudden burst of enthusiasm, Wendy knelt down next to Alex and lifted her up, nuzzling their noses together, and Alex laughed playfully. Her weight tired Wendy's arms, and she seemed to be getting heavier with each new day.

That was when it hit Wendy. How could she not have seen it before? It was so obvious!

Alex. She was growing. Alex was in Neverland, and Alex was growing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dear Readers,**

**I am going out of town for a couple of weeks, so i will be posting a lot less frequently, but I will try my best to post as often as I can. Thank you guys so much for your support and encouraging comments! I hope you like this new chapter. It's not my best work, but I hope you enjoy it anyways. Again, thank you to all my readers and please tell me what you think of my story in the reviews (and remember that I appreciate constructive criticism; I try my very best to improve my writing whenever possible and the best way to know what's good or bad is through my readers!).**

* * *

Peter stared at Wendy. "She's… growing?" He raised his eyebrows skeptically at her, not knowing whether or not he should believe her. He didn't have any reason not to.

"I don't know how else to tell you," Wendy said, seeming a little frustrated. "But it's becoming more obvious with each new day. I waited to tell you until I was sure about it, and I am. There's no mistaking it. She's growing."

"But...this is Neverland!" He wrinkled his face, "Nobody grows up in Neverland."

"You think I don't know that?"

Peter leaned in close to Wendy. "You better not be lying to me." He said this more out of denial than disbelief.

"Why on earth would I be lying to you?" She flailed her arms in exasperation, looking at him with her jaw clenched tight. "You can see her for yourself if you want!"

Peter crossed his arms and tapped his foot, lost for words. At least they wouldn't have to deal with a baby for much longer. Did this mean that they would have to raise Alex on the island? Surprisingly, he wasn't opposed to the idea. Raising a child would allow Pan to have full influence on her from the earliest stages of her life, and if she grew into an adult…

Peter was actually liking the idea better the more he thought about it, his plans for Alex already formulating in his head. Having Alex on the island would turn out to be better than he ever had expected.

Wendy looked up at him in anticipation of some sort of reply. If this was going to work out in his favor, Pan had to make Wendy think that letting her keep Alex was a blessing; she would be more careless in her suspicions of Peter's wishes and more willing to raise Alex without reproach to Peter's methods.

Peter shifted his feet in fabricated frustration. "How're we supposed to raise a child on this island? I don't have time to worry about teaching a toddler how to read and write or whatever it is that children have to learn. That's not what I do."

Wendy responded quickly, "Who said you had to do anything? I will gladly do it all. You've already seen how I can take care of babies, and I did play a big part in raising my little brothers, John and Michael. Please. Let me keep her. I swear she won't be a setback to any of your plans. I'll keep her with me at all times and she won't get in the way of anything. You won't even know she's there. Besides, what else are we supposed to do with her? It's not like she has anywhere else to go? We don't even have the slightest clue who her parents are. Please, whatever you do, just...don't get rid of her. I've been in Neverland a long time; long enough to know that you're not completely bad. You wouldn't just leave an innocent baby to die. If there's anything I know about you, it's that you won't let life be wasted."

_That last bit was certainly true._ Peter didn't like the idea of any life going to waste, and he had a way of using unimportant people to his own advantage. Wendy certainly knew how to put up a good argument. Feigning indecisiveness, Peter rubbed his forehead with the tip of his fingers, then said reluctantly, "Alright, we'll keep her, but don't think for one second this girl is all yours. When something becomes a part of Neverland, it becomes a part of me, and while you may be the one raising her, I want full authority over her. I don't want you being her only influence on this island. When she is old enough, I will start training her and showing her the ways of the island. You get to keep her, she becomes part of the family. That's the deal."

Wendy's face showed complete relief. "Thank you, Peter. You have no idea how much this means to me!"

Peter raised his eyebrows and smiled at her. "I think I have a small idea."

Wendy beamed with joy and without saying another word, stepped forward and hugged Peter - something he didn't ever remember her doing before. He responded by wrapping his arms back around her and placing his chin on the back of her shoulder.

Yes...everything was falling into place perfectly.

* * *

Wendy couldn't believe her luck. Somehow she had actually convinced Peter into letting her keep Alex. It was more than she could ever have dreamed. Ever since Alex had arrived on Neverland, Wendy's life had finally been bearable. She had something to do to constantly keep her busy, someone to talk to (even if she didn't quite understand words yet), and somebody to keep her company and make sure that she was never alone. Life on Neverland was suddenly interesting.

As days went by, Alex grew larger. She had almost fully transitioned to solid foods and Wendy was pleased to see light golden curls slowly forming on the top Alex' head. She was able to walk on her own fairly well and had even learned her first word: "No."

Peter visited Alex often, and Wendy was pleased to see him taking an interest in her, although the rational part of her worried at what he was planning on doing with her. Deep down she knew that Pan would never have let her keep Alex unless he had something specific in mind for her, and knowing Pan, Wendy knew that whatever it was was something troublesome.

Never-the-less, Wendy was still glad that Peter was taking part in Alex' life.

The burden of being a foster-mother was tiresome, but rewarding, and Wendy revelled in watching Alex slowly grow up, pleased that Alex had come to know her as "Momma," and had become very attached to her, although she did take a certain liking to Peter, whom she had come to know as "P."

As Wendy watched Alex play with her little sail boat, she was overcome with joy, and she knew that she couldn't have asked for anything better in the world than Alex.

Everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Peter watched as Alex grew, keeping close watch on her; noticing every development, understanding every personality trait, and perceiving every change, no matter how small. Although he was not able to spend as much time as he would have liked with her, Pan was glad to know that Alex seemed to be liking him nearly as much as she did Wendy, which allowed him ample influence over the girl.

As the months flew by, Peter could see the physical differences in Alex become apparent. Such as the ever-growing curls of golden hair on her small head, her fiery green eyes, and the fullness of her puffy cheeks. Her smile was curiously strong; as though it had the power to both harness an angel and suppress a demon, and when she smiled at you, her eyes seemed to find their way into your soul. She held herself like a queen even at the age of two, and everything about her seemed to be able to wield great power. And this scared Peter.

Peter was uncomfortable with anything he didn't understand, and he was impossibly far from even dreaming of understanding Alex. Where did she come from? How did she come to Neverland? Why did she seem to have a certain power over the island that Peter didn't? How could she be growing when everyone else was staying the same?

No matter how much Peter thought on it, he couldn't find and answer for any of those questions, and he had never felt so powerless since he'd been in Neverland. While Alex' potential power worried him, it also thrilled him. Just think of the power he could harness through her! Something was obviously special about Alex, and Peter held authority over her, which meant that he could manipulate her to do his will. But one thing he was sure of was that he could never let her know the unexplainable power that she carried. It would make her dangerous.

Years passed as Alex grew into a little girl, her compact and bouncy curls growing longer as she grew taller. Increasingly intense, her emerald eyes became the most prominent feature in her face as her chubby cheeks flattened and her stubby nose lengthened. Whenever Pan watched her, everything about Alex screamed power; the firm but fitting way she walked, the quick yet quaint way she spoke, and the calm and compelling way she would stare deep into one's eyes, with the fury and tranquility of a god.

Never before had Pan respected, feared, and envied a human being as much as he did Alex.

* * *

Alex knew the feeling well. It was that same strict mixture of excitement and dread she felt every time Peter walked into the room and gave her that all-too-familiar look of apprehension and authority. She liked Peter, but something about him discomforted her. Perhaps it was the way he seemed to always be on guard around her, or the way he was intolerant to others' pain. Indeed Alex realized that there were several things about Pan that were disagreeable, but for some reason she still enjoyed him.

She was playing with her toy boat when Peter walked in, arms folded and eyes intense. For a second Alex wondered if he intended to talk to her, but after a quick glance in her direction, he walked straight ahead to where Wendy was sitting in a corner, writing on a thin piece of paper.

For a while now Wendy had been working on a story that she was writing just for Alex. Wendy told her that it was to be full of adventures and heroes and lost treasures, but that she couldn't say too much because she still wanted the story to be a surprise when Alex was finally able to read the whole story. Wendy was a wonderful mother, even if Alex was adopted, and would always surprise her with new gifts and wonderful stories of ancient, gallant heroes and heroines, and if Alex was lucky, she might even hear tales of the cruel and reckless pirates! However, even with all of these creative gifts and stories from Wendy, Alex' most treasured possession was the small, wooden toy boat Peter had made her that she had had for as long as she could remember.

Alex' eyes followed Peter as he moved smoothly across the room until he stood in front of Wendy. He bent down and whispered something into her ear. Wendy's only reaction was a silent nod, but Alex could sense some disappointment in her eyes. Or was it fear?

Immediately Wendy stood up and approached Alex, kneeling next to her and smiling an ingenuous smile. "Alex," she said, her voice coming out rather coarse, "today is the day you begin your training with Peter."

Alex didn't understand. No one had talked to her about this. Training? What did that entail? "What do you mean?" she asked in confusion.

Taking Alex' hands in her own, Wendy calmly answered. "Peter has requested that he start spending time with you - teaching you how to live on the island just like all the other Lost Boys; showing you how to properly shoot a bow and arrow and preparing you for different situations you may find yourself in on Neverland.

Today, Alex, you become a Lost Boy."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I just got back from my trip so I will be posting much more often. Here's the new chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wendy watched as Peter escorted Alex out the door and a gust of wind flew through the room as he shut it. Today seemed colder than usual, although Wendy knew that it was just her imagination, since Neverland knew no existence of hot or cold; there was no time there, and so no seasons, thus no hot and no cold. No definitive temperature.

Wendy's suspicion of Pan was growing stronger with each new day. She often rebuked herself for not having been more cautious of him from the start. Why would Peter ever have let her keep a baby girl if he didn't intend to do something with her? He seemed to have warmed up to Alex a little too quickly. Was he just pretending all along?

Wendy thought back to when Alex was three. Had it only been last year?

_In a small clearing in the forest,Alex was playing with her toy boat. Remembering her dollhouse she possessed when she herself had been a little girl, Wendy laughed at the thought of a girl playing with such a boyish toy. All the same, Alex didn't mind. She loved it more than any toy Wendy had ever had. And she couldn't blame Peter for not thinking to make Alex a doll, or at least something a little bit more girly; he was, after all, the leader of a group of _boys.

_Alex' tiny fingers moved across the magically smooth and delicately carved surface of the wooden boat, shifting it up and down in her hands as it flowed with the imaginary waves in the shimmering, green grass. Looking up at Wendy with those deep and powerful green eyes, Alex held up the boat and said, 'Come play with me, Momma!"_

_Smiling down at the girl, Wendy knelt down next to her and gently took the toy from her small hands, mimicking the girl's practices by moving the toy up and down in the grass. Alex giggled and anxiously took the boat back. "My turn! My turn!"_

"_Alex! It's rude to take something from somebody without asking permission."_

"_But I gave it to you! It's mine."_

"_All the same, it is improper to just snatch something away from someone's hands."_

_Alex looked down, blushing slightly and putting on a sulk face._

"_What do we say, Alex?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_There's a good girl." Wendy picked up the toy again held it loosely in her hands, thinking of tales she used to tell her brothers to entertain them. "Alex, have I ever told you about the Pirates?"_

"_Pir-rate?" she stumbled across the word, trying it on her mouth for the first time. "What's that?"_

"_Well, long ago, in a place far from here, there were very cruel men who lived on ships-"_

"_But, mom, why would anyone live on a ship?"_

"_Well, you see, people from other lands would often trade goods, and they would send out these goods and treasures on ships, just like this one right here." She held up the toy that was resting in her hands. "Pirates were evil men who would attack these ships at sea and steal all their treasure."_

"_But why?"_

"_Well, because they were selfish, and wanted the treasures for themselves without having to work for them, and they treasured money and wealth above all else."_

"_They sound like bad, bad men. I hope I never have to meet one."_

"_I hope you never have to meet one. You know, Peter has met Pirates before?"_

"_Really? What were they like?"_

"_Well, I'm sure he'd tell you if you asked him."_

_As if on cue, Peter stumbled into the clearing glancing from Alex to Wendy, looking a slightly surprised to see them. "What are you doing out here?" he asked in a demanding voice to Wendy._

"_I was just taking Alex out to play. I was thinking she might want some fresh air."_

_Looking critically at Wendy, Peter opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted when Alex came tugging at his shirt, excitedly crying, "Peter! Peter! Wendy says that you've met _Pirates _before! Can you tell me a story about them? Pleeease!"_

_Raising an eyebrow, Pan looked up at Wendy, then down at Alex, who was smiling angelically up at him._

"_Pleasepleasepleeease!"_

_Peter looked at Alex curiously for several seconds, then, as if suddenly overcome by decision, he picked Alex up, sat on a nearby, fallen tree and set her on his lap. Alex shrieked as he began his story. "You see, there was once a vicious Pirate whose name was Captain Hook…"_

_Peter animated his story with intense facial expressions and energetic hand gestures while simultaneously balancing Alex on his lap as she was giggling and gasping the whole time._

That had been one of the few times Wendy had seen Peter interacting with Alex like that. He seemed invested. He seemed caring. He seemed...happy. Had that been fake, as well? Wendy sighed, trying to let go of her worries. At least for now, Pan wasn't going to hurt her. At least for now, Alex was in safe hands. Besides, there was nothing Wendy could do about anything now. Although she was Alex' mother, they were both still under the authority of Pan, and Wendy was practically powerless against him.

And Alex was not even four years old! She was hardly any match for Pan and his impassible skills in magic. Although there did seem to be something about her. Something mysterious and absolute. She was clever and well-balanced and curious, but in a good way. She seemed more advanced than many, even though she was hardly even four. It was not in her skill in language, but in the words she never said aloud; the way she seemed to be able to see your soul just by looking into your eyes, and the way she seemed so innocent at the same time. And the way she didn't have the slightest idea of the power she held. It was so unexplainable, yet so obvious.


	8. Chapter 8

Peter grabbed Alex' wrist as he led her through a tight opening in a thick cluster of prickly bushes, which were parted in such a way that indicated this path had been walked before on multiple occasions. Peter was the only one on the island who visited this place regularly, and the reason for this was that this was one of his favorite places on Neverland; the area was caged by a high wall of moss-ridden rocks, the thin opening in the bushes being the only entrance, and a majestic waterfall flowed down one side of the rock wall, constantly streaming to the rhythmic sound that water always seemed to make in the midst of nature. Of course, there were several waterfalls on Neverland, all connecting to the lake at the tip of the Island's top, which, naturally powered by the magic of the Island, distributed an endless supply of fresh water to the the many streams running through the island, but this waterfall was Peter's favorite. The flow of its water was just enough that it created a smooth, steady stream, but was not so much that it splashed heavily, creating a roaring white noise that resounded in the small clearing. No, instead it produced that soothing sound of water gracefully travelling downward from rock to rock, working its way to a small puddle at the surface, and finding its way through a small crack in the rocks that only water could find. Around the waterfall, the rocks were tangled in a thorny vine that wrapped itself around the walls, spreading out from the water and reaching nearly halfway to the opening in the bushes. Scattered trees lay throughout the area, providing a good amount of shade, but not so much that it blocked out sunlight in a way that made the place dreary. This provided the perfect atmosphere for plants to grow healthily, and so the ground was covered in soft, flowing grass and varied sorts of colorful and beautiful flowers. It was the quintessence of paradise.

Peter watched Alex' mouth and eyes open wide as she entered into the clearing, taking in every detail, observing with her big, emerald eyes, listening with her small, circular ears, and taking in the fresh air with her young, healthy lungs. She looked awed by the scene. And there it was again. Peter noticed that familiar sense of power leak through her eyes. For any normal little girl entering a place like this, it would be normal for them to feel small, weak, and unimportant. But not for Alex. Peter felt that, though he _was_ still the master of Neverland - the heart of the island- Alex, in that moment, had full power over this place. This small piece of paradise fallen from heaven was somehow under her command, even though she did not know it.

The similar feelings of fear and excitement gnawed at Pan's stomach as he watched Alex explore this piece of newfound land, sniffing at the colorful flowers, rolling in the plush grass, and fingering the stony walls with her bare hands until she came the the thorns. She stopped to inspect them, but did not touch them. He could see curiosity paw at her. _How could she know?_

"Peter," she inquired inquisitively, "what is this?"

"That, Alex," Peter replied, "is something that you must be very, very careful around." Peter walked over to the thorns, pulled out his knife, and cut off a piece of the vine, making sure not to let the thorns prick his skin. With the weed in his hand, he knelt down to Alex' height, looking her straight in the eyes. She said nothing, only watched anticipatingly. "These thorns," continued Peter, "hold poison of the deadliest kind. Depending on where it pricks you, you could have days, or hours left to live. But no matter where it gets you, you are sure to die." This, of course, wasn't completely true. One of the waterfalls on the island had the power to cure the poison within the thorn, but Alex did not yet need to know that yet. She just needed to know that this plant was dangerous if she was going to become a Lost Boy and continue to live on Neverland.

Introducing the Lost Boys to this plant was always the first step in training them. Well, he didn't particularly like to use the word "training," especially around the boys; he preferred the word "preparing" or even "equipping." Those sounded much less threatening and didn't have a certain feel of captivity to them. And the last thing Peter wanted the boys to think was that they were being held captive.

Examining the strange plant in his hands, Alex placed her finger on Peter's palm near the deadly thorn. Peter marvelled at her bravery. When all the other Lost Boys had been introduced to this thorn, they all shrivelled in fear at the thought of being near it. But not Alex. Her curiosity trumped her fear, if there was any. What Alex said next almost made Peter laugh.

"So what's my first lesson as a _Lost Boy_?" She made a slight face with the last two words, like they didn't seem quite right to her yet.

Amazed once more, Peter answered, "Well...that was your first lesson. Introducing your to the throne and warning you of it's powers. For most of the other boys, just being around that stuff is enough for them."

Alex hung her head, looking almost...disappointed! A strange feeling interrupted Peter's thoughts. It was different from awe or jealousy or hate. Very different. But he couldn't figure out what it was exactly. It was foreign to him, but the smallest part of him, the part of him that existed a long time ago, before he ever came to Neverland, recognized the feeling. _But what was it?_

No. Peter pushed the strange emotion away and snapped himself out of his thoughts.

As Alex hung her head, Peter put his hand on her shoulder and said, "If you want an extra 'lesson,' how about you go hang out with the lost boys for the rest of the day. It's time you start getting to know them better."

Alex furrowed her small and still-maturing eyebrows. "What about mum? Will she be okay with that?Me…being around the Lost Boys?"

Pan raised an eyebrow in full knowledge that his next words were to a be a complete lie. "Of course."

Of course the truth was that Wendy would be worried sick about Alex being alone with the Lost Boys without supervision from either herself or even Peter. The Lost Boys did, after all, have a reputation for getting violent at times, but Peter wanted to start opening Alex up to more risky situations. See how she dealt with less welcome environments. See how she fit in. This request was, in the end, more for Pan's curiosity than to satisfy Alex' wishes for more "lessons." Pan wanted to learn from Alex. Find out what made her who she was. Learn her secrets. He envied her power, and would stop at nothing to control it, or better, to wield it.

Alex smiled and immediately started to head back to the opening in the bushes, eager for her next "lesson." "Hold on," Peter said, "don't you at least want to enjoy the view for a while?"

Alex looked back at her new instructor, biting her lip. "Okay!"

After drinking from the fresh stream of water, they lay in the grass together, Peter's legs functioning as a pillow for Alex' curly-haired head as she rested in the soft grass, looking up into the sky.

Peter enjoyed his moments of peace here, and today was one of the most peaceful moments he'd had in a very long time, and part of him was in denial as to whether it was because someone was with him. He finally had someone to share this moment with.


End file.
